Soon Enough
by ampersandhearts
Summary: What does Edward think when Bella is seriously injured in an accident? Will he be able to save her, while keeping her human? Or will he have to curse her to a life of being a vampire? Story is better than the summary. Hopefully. Hehe.
1. Chapter 1

Edward PoV

Edward PoV

"Edward, need I remind you that you're my husband now?" Bella asked me.

"Of course not, love." Not _this_ discussion again. I groaned.

"Good. Now, if I remember correctly, graduating and marrying you were my side of the deal. Now that my side is done, I think it's only fair that we discuss your side. Of course, you've already fulfilled part of it." She winked at me before continuing. "So, Edward, pick a date – within the next month. There is NO WAY I'm getting any closer to twenty before you change me."

"Bella…" I sighed. "The transformation isn't something to be taken so lightly. You act like it's no big deal. Like you wouldn't be throwing your life away."

Bella moved from her spot on top of the kitchen counter and walked towards me. I opened my arms and pulled her into my lap. She nestled her head at the base of my neck, resting on my shoulder.

"Edward, I know it's a big deal. And I'm ready or it. I'm ready to spend forever with you. I love you."

"I love you, too" I murmured into her hair. "But I still can't bring myself to do it. Not yet. "She frowned as I looked down at her. "Just…give me a bit. I promise I'll do it before your birthday."

She sighed and nodded.

It wasn't that I wasn't ready – I was fully happy knowing that Bella would be mine forever. My problem with her transformation was the pain that it would cause her. The pain she'll feel for the three days of her transformation. The pain she'll feel when it finally hits her that she won't see her family or friends – the people she loved – ever again. The difficulty she'll have as a newborn – fighting against her instinct to kill any human she sees. I didn't want to be the cause of all this. I've tried so hard to protect her from anything that would hurt her. For me to be the one to cause that amount of pain would be unbearable. I would truly be a monster.

Even so, I can't pretend that I don't have my own selfish reason for not changing her. Her transformation will make her even more beautiful than she is. But she wouldn't be the same Bella she is right now. Her warm chocolate eyes won't be there anymore – replaced by red, and soon after, gold. The warmth that I feel whenever she touches me will be gone. Her body will be as cold as mine. Worst of all, her heart will stop beating. The constant drum of her heartbeat will cease to exist. I won't be able to hear the acceleration of it when she gets excited about something. I'll miss hearing it skip a beat whenever I touch her.

"What are you thinking about?" she whispered, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"You." I murmured, kissing the top of her head. She snuggled a bit closer to me and yawned. "You should go to sleep. It's late." I looked down at her – she was already sleeping. I smiled and carried her upstairs to our room.

Bella PoV

I woke up with Edward next to me, his eyes closed and breathing deeply, though I know he wasn't sleeping. I smiled and shifted a bit so that I was closer to him. His eyes opened and he smiled down at me.

"Good morning." he said, giving me a quick kiss.

"Morning." I sighed.

Reluctantly, I got up and made my way to the bathroom to get ready. I made my way down to the kitchen twenty minutes later. Esme and I had recently stocked the usually empty prop kitchen with food for me. Edward sat in a chair, flipping through the paper. He looked up at me with an amused yet slightly apologetic look in his eyes and a smile on his face. I smiled as I realized that he had probably considered making breakfast for me but decided against it. I assumed Alice had a vision of the kitchen on fire.

I had planned on making eggs for myself, but when I opened the fridge, I saw that there weren't any left.

"Do you want me to go and get some eggs for breakfast?" Edward asked, standing behind me now.

"No, it's fine. I'll go buy some while you're all gone – it'll give me something to do."

The Cullens were going hunting this weekend. With Victoria and the newborn army out of the way, they had decided that it would be safe enough to leave me at the house for a day, though Edward and insisted on staying relatively close to the house. And no doubt Alice would be keeping a close eye on my future.

I finally settled on a bowl of cereal for breakfast. Edward and I spend the day going through his music collection, enjoying each other's company before Edward left to hunt. They weren't leaving until the evening. Emmett was hoping to find some grizzlies asleep so that he could wake them up and have some fun.

All too soon, five o'clock came and everyone prepared to leave.

"Are you sure you'll be okay by yourself? I could stay home with you, if you want." Edward said as he held me in his arms.

"Of course I want you here. But I'll be fine, Edward. Don't worry. Besides," I touched the dark circles under his black eyes, "You're thirsty, I can tell."

"But-ˮ

"No buts." I smiled up at him, trying to convince him. "You're keeping the rest waiting."

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too."

"We'll be back tomorrow afternoon." Edward said before leaning down to kiss me.

With that, he joined the rest of his family and they went running into the forest, gone in the blink of an eye.

I sighed and climbed into Edward's Volvo. Much to Edward's delight, my truck had finally gone to the big garage in the sky. Of course, Alice had seen it coming and told Edward. He already had a new car waiting for me in the garage, but I preferred his Volvo for the time being. The sun was beginning to set, so I decided I better hurry before it got too dark.

I walked slowly around the grocery store, trying to remember everything I needed to buy, wishing that I had made a list before I left.

It was about fifteen minutes later that I finally walked out of the store. The chilly air caught me by surprise as I made my way back to the car. It had gotten much darker while I was in the store. I flicked the headlights on and made my way out of the parking lot. The radio wasn't on, but I was humming along to the song stuck in my head. As I rounded the corner, it was suddenly very bright and the lights temporarily blinded me.

I barely had time to register the headlights coming towards me before everything went black


	2. Chapter 2

Alice PoV

Alice PoV

Emmett had just taken down another bear when it hit me.

_Bella in a hospital bed._

_The continuous sound coming from the monitor as Bella's heart stops beating._

_Us at Bella's funeral, everyone around us crying._

I gasped as the flashes ended. I stopped in my tracks and fell to my knees, my head falling into my hands as I tried to shake the images out of my mind.

"Alice?" Jasper made his way towards me, and he lost his footing for a bit when he was close enough to feel the pain that I was feeling. When he recovered, he put his arm around my shoulders and tried to calm me down. But even as I felt the waves of calm crashing down on me, my panic was rising. I opened my mouth to tell Jasper what I saw, but I couldn't make any sound come out.

"Call…Edward." Was all I could get out.

Jasper called for Edward, and he was standing front of me in a matter of seconds.

"Alice, what's-ˮ

I looked up at him, straight into his eyes, showing him what I saw.

"Go."

And Edward was gone. Jasper called for Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie to join us. It wasn't for another five minutes that I could speak. I repeated my vision to all of them and we began running, each of us pushing ourselves to our limits. We made it to the house in record time. Rosalie stayed behind with Jasper. He wasn't sure if he could handle being around Bella's blood, even if he had just hunted. Rosalie wanted to make sure that Jasper didn't do anything extreme while we were gone. She made me promise to give her constant updates on Bella's condition before I left.

Carlisle got a call from Edward a few minutes after we left. He found Bella in the middle of a street. A driver had hit her and kept going. Her injuries weren't something that could be treated outside of a hospital, so Carlisle headed to the hospital to prepare for Bella.

Edward Pov

It didn't take me long to find Bella – her blood was quickly forming a pool around her and her scent was everywhere.

The monster in me ripped at my throat when I caught a whiff of Bella's blood. I fought against it, holding my breath and refusing to harm Bella.

"Bella…" My breath caught when I saw her. I couldn't stand seeing her like that. I knew right away that there wasn't anything that could be done without a professional.

"Bella?" I shook her gently. I didn't get any type of response from her. I listened to her heartbeat and was surprised at how faint it was. Just as I picked her up to run to the hospital, Esme, Emmett, and Alice showed up, all of them with horrified looks etched on their faces. There was no need to say anything – not now.

I turned and ran towards the hospital, my family on either side of me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Jasper PoV

Bella had been in the hospital for a few days before I went to visit her. I'm not sure why it took me so long to go, but I'm sure it had to go with the emotions my family members come home with. Such worry…I've never felt so much from anyone before, let alone four people. Edward refuses to come home and Carlisle spends almost all of his time at the hospital. Alice was radiating worry and disappointment. The latter confused me a bit, and when I asked her about it, she replied and said that this was partly her fault. That she should've seen it before it happened. I sighed and puller her close to me.

"Alice, it's not your fault. No one could've seen this coming."

I was desperate to have the old, happy, bubbly Alice back. But I knew she wasn't coming back until Bella was better.

"I know, but I can't help but feel this way." She sighed. "And I don't see Bella's future changing. Every time I look, I see…" she didn't finish her sentence. She just buried her head in my chest.

"Jasper? Alice?" Rosalie poked her head in the room. "We're ready to go."

I nodded and Alice broke away from me, taking my hand.

The emotions in the car on the way to the hospital were almost too much for me to handle. The sadness and worry filled the air and made it hard to breathe, though I didn't necessarily need to. I couldn't even try to calm everyone down. I couldn't find the feeling in myself to send it to them. I felt what they felt – worried and sad.

Only two people were allowed Bella's room, but with Edward not likely to leave her side soon, it meant that only one of us could go in at a time. Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice all went in before me, each coming out more depresses than before. I knew that they would all be crying if they could.

I sighed and walked into the room, not really sure what to do. Edward was sitting next to Bella's bed, holding her hand. I was worried about what I would feel coming from Edward. I was sure that whatever he was feeling, it would be a thousand times stronger than what the others felt. But the overwhelming emotion in the room was anger. Anger? Confusion washed through me. Was he mad at Bella? Having heard my thoughts, Edward sighed and looked up at me.

"I'm not mad at her, Jasper." Regret crashed over me as the waves rolled off Edward. "I could've stopped this from happening."

"You can't protect her from everything, Edw-"

"LOOK AT HER! I COULD'VE STOPPED THIS!" He sighed and turned back to Bella. "I'm sorry, Jasper. I should've have yelled like that. It's just…"

"It's okay. I get it."

We were silent for a few minutes. I walked around Bella's bed and stood opposite Edward.

"Bella, come on. Wake up." I whispered. "Everyone is miserable right now. You have to wake up and make us feel better. Alice misses playing dress-up." I smiled weakly. I didn't know why, but I kept talking to Bella, even though I was almost certain that she couldn't hear me. Edward looked at me, confused, for a moment. Then he sighed and smiled weakly.

"And Emmett misses your clumsiness." He added.

A few hours later, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, and Alice joined Edward and I in Bella's room, despite the limit on people in her room. We talked among ourselves for a bit. The talking soon turned into joking, thanks to Emmett telling us to lighten up because "Bella's not dead yet!" before nudging Edward.

"Bella, come on! I have a bunch of new clothes for you to try! And a TON of make-up that I haven't opened yet."

"Yeah, Bella. You're my main source of entertainment. None of us fall down like you do.

Edward jokingly glared at Emmett before leaving his spot at the window and moving back to the side of Bella's bed. He took her hand and brought it to his lips.

­­­

Edward PoV

I had been listening to Bella's constant heartbeat for so long that it almost became just background noise. The slight jump in her heartbeat was so small that I almost missed it. I knew that the rest of the family had missed it – they hadn't been in the room long enough to notice anything. I sat frozen, my mouth open slightly.

"Edward? Are you okay?" Esme asked, concern etched on her face.

"I'm fine. It's just…her heartbeat jumped a bit when I kissed her."

Carlisle went over to the monitor.

"Hmm…There _was_ a slight change, but it's so small. It could've been anything, Edward."

"No. I'm sure it was me."

"Bella? Wake up already!! Edward's getting a big head. You're not gonna let that happen, are you? Wake up and put him in his place." Emmett laughed.

Another slight jump in her heartbeat.

I kissed her hand again.

Another jump.

"She's waking up!" Alice bounced where she stood. "Bella! I know you can hear me! Come on! The faster you wake up, the faster we can go shopping again! Oh, I've seen some stuff that would look amazing on you!" Any human walking past wouldn't have been able to hear what she was saying with the speed she was using.

I swear I saw Bella's lips twitch a bit.


End file.
